Agnes' origin story
by crafordbrian17
Summary: In this story, we will see how Agnes first met Margo and Edith. We will also see what happened a few days before that. So prepare yourself viewers, because we finally get to see what really happened in Agnes' past.


Agnes' origin story.

Bright and early in the morning, we see a young girl named Agnes sorting out her own garden organizing different types of dinosaur eggs.

To viewers: (by viewers I mean whoever is reading the story)

 **(You see, it may be a few days before Agnes met Margo and Edith, but the location she lived in was full of dinosaurs. Agnes didn't even have her own house, she just lived out in the open with the dinosaurs because they didn't bother hurting her)**

The dinosaurs that were around here area were, **iguanadon's, pacirhinosaurs, Parysaurolophus,** and **brachiosaurus.**

She then stood up to admire her work for a second wiping some of the sweat off her forehead.

Agnes: "ah, this is the life. Wait, why is this **iguanadon** egg with the **gorgosaurus** eggs!?"

She was just about to put it with the other **Iguanadon** eggs when she heard something from the distant jungle. She turned towards the jungle to see a huge flock of birds flying overhead of it.

Agnes scratched her head in confusion. knowing something was off, she just moved the stray iguanadon egg with the others.

Then a baby Parisaurolophus walked up and sniffed at her egg collection.

Agnes: "Hey, shoo-shoo."

After she gave it a swat across the end of the nose, it backed away. Then once it spotted a prehistoric lizard with bird wings, it chased the creature away.

After Agnes watched the baby dinosaur chase the flying lizard away, she walked over to her lawn chair that had a cup holder with a lemonade and decided to take a nap.

While the baby dinosaur was chasing the flying lizard, they both disappeared into the jungle. There was a few minutes of silence, suddenly the baby dinosaur came running out of the jungle whaling in fear.

It got the attention of Agnes and every other dinosaur in the area as they turned towards the baby dinosaur running towards them.

Suddenly, a **Carnotaurus** burst out of the trees rampaging towards the other dinosaurs. But Agnes couldn't see what was happening since there were too many dinosaurs in her view stampeding from the commotion.

But at the end of the stampede, once a triceratops got out of her view, she could see the Carnotaurus heading in her direction.

She started scrambling in her chair. But she couldn't get out of the way in time because the Carnotaurus' foot stepped right on Agnes and her egg garden. But instead of eating her up, it just kept on running.

The carnotaurus didn't even see Agnes because it was too distracted by the dinosaurs running in fear.

The carnotaurus was gaining up on a **pachirhinosaurus.** Once it caught up, it pinned him down and snacked on it's meat.

* * *

While the carnotaurus roared and continued eating the helpless dinosaur, we see Agnes laying unconscious on the ground among her destroyed egg garden covered in a little dirt.

Suddenly an **Oviraptor** scurried up to her unconscious body and stared at it.

 **(Whenever it shows scripts for the dinosaurs, it's what they are saying in their heads. So they can't actually speak)**

Oviraptor: "Now for my breakfast."

So the Oviraptor picked up Agnes' body, searched the area for any unexpected foes, and gallivanted off into the jungle.

Once it came near a ledge above a huge river, it tried thumping her head against the ground to crack it opened. But all that did was cause her to be unconscious even longer.

The Oviraptor held Agnes like a human mother would hold a baby to look at her, it was just about to take a bite at her head when it thought it heard rustling bushes. Once it turned around to see what the noise was, another Oviraptor came up and snatched it from the first ones hands.

Oviraptor #1:(tries grabbing for Agnes again) "Hey, gimme that back! I found it first!"

Oviraptor #2: "I never had breakfast yet either, so YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE!"

The 2 started fighting over Agnes' unconscious body. After they did a second of tug of war, Agnes' body slipped out of their claws, and fell into the river below.

Oviraptor #2:(Turns to face Oviraptor #1) "For the record, I blame you for this."

Oviraptor #1:(Pounces onto Oviraptor #2) "THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

While the 2 continued arguing, Agnes' body kept drifting down the river past a pair of **Ankylosaurus'** arguing from opposite sides of the river.

Ankylosaurus #1: "I'm stronger than you, my tail is thicker."

Ankylosaurus #2: "Come on! That rock was just soft! I smashed a lava rock feldspar combinated rock straight to heck yesterday!"

Once Agnes' body drifted between them, they stopped arguing and stared at her. But when she drifted away, they went back to their argument.

Then her body drifted down a river section where a herd of **Edmontosaurus'** were having a drinking party. Even 2 of them were fighting over a good spot.

Then a **Terrasaur** snatched her from the river, carried her while flying down a waterfall, and flying off over another ginormous group of dinosaurs.

Terrasaur: "Hmm... I better feed this to the kids when I get back to the nest."

The Terrasaur flew past the herd, through a ginormous canyon, and out into the ocean towards a much larger piece of land.

The Terrasaur was getting close to her nest. But then a pair of **Dimorphadon's** started pecking at it's face causing her to fly past the nest.

The Terrasaur tried to ignore it, but she had to get rid of them. She tried telling them to back off, but she dropped Agnes causing her to fall into the forest below.

* * *

Agnes had landed near a forest trail and stayed unconscious there. A few days later, Agnes was still unconscious. Suddenly a group of girls lead by Miss Hattie came walking up the trail. Each girl had a wooden pecking stick and a trash bag picking up litter.

Miss Hattie: "Now remember girls, pick up anything that might be bad for this forest. We don't want the trees to get rotten, now do we?"

Girl group: "No Miss Hattie."

As the girls wandered around the forest trail looking for litter, one girl with glasses, a brown jacket, black shirt with the Lorax on the front, brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a purple checkered skirt was picking up a soda can. Her name was Margo, and she was just putting the can in her bag when she heard another girls voice calling out to the others.

Edith: "Hey guys, look what I found!"

Margo, Miss Hattie, and the rest of the girls came over to where Edith was calling and they were surprised to see what Agnes had found.

There laying In the bushes was Agnes' unconscious body. Some of the girls even thought she was dead.

Edith was one of them, so she tried poking her with her stick.

Miss Hattie: "Edith, don't poke her!"

Some of the girls started whispering to each other wondering what they should do with her.

Girl #1: "How about we make her into a scarecrow!"

Girl #2: "maybe we should burn her in the furnace."

Girl #3: "Can we carve out her meat and eat her up?"

Miss Hattie: "No, No, and No. We gotta help her."

Margo then walked up to Agnes, lifted her head up a little, and tried tapping the side of her head to try and get her to wake up. But she still layed unconscious.

Edith: "ewe Margo, why are you touching her? You have no idea where that's been!"

Margo: "Knock it off Edith! I'm gonna help her."

Girl #2: "Why do _you_ get to choose to help her? I want to help her!"

All the girls except Margo and Edith started arguing about who should help Agnes until Miss Hattie broke it up.

Miss Hattie: "Enough! Let Margo do what she can to help this young lady feel better. We should all take our part in this mission."

So Margo picked up Agnes while she was still unconscious. Then Miss Hattie and all the girls set off back down the forest trail towards the orphanage to try and help Agnes.

 **The end.**


End file.
